Death Note: L's Thoughts
by baylerz11
Summary: *SPOILERS* The rain scene in Death Note before L's death. My take from his point of view and his thoughts. One-shot.


_Minna-san, konnichiwa! ^^ I haven't been on Fanfic. for a long time... mostly because I forgot my password and have been really busy and too lazy to make a new one. (I know, I'm terrible.) Previously, I wrote fanfics on OHSHC and FB, but now I'm switching gears to Death Note. I haven't written in a long time so bear with me and please fanfic is my take on L's thoughts during the rain scene, and by the way, this is a one-shot. I really hope you like it ^^ Anyway, enough with my rambling on - enjoy the story. :)_

I looked up at the dark sky, watching the rain pour down on the cold rooftop. My raven hair stuck to my face and the back of my neck. I was cold and lonely, even as I heard footsteps approach me from the warm shelter. I knew the end of me was coming soon.

I turned my head to face the figure that stood on the other side of the concrete slab of roof. Yagami Light.

"What are you doing standing out there by yourself?" He asked gently.

I smiled grimly as I put my hand to my ear, leaning toward his direction. He repeated himself. As I did the same.

He blinked in curiosity and trudged through the rain toward me. He stopped a few feet away. "What are you doing, Ryuzaki?"

"Oh, I'm not doing anything in particular, it's just that... I hear the bell." I answered simply.

"The bell?"

"Yes... the sound of the bell has been unusually loud today." I gazed at him, then back at the sky.

Light put a hand over his eyes to shield himself from the downpour. "I don't hear anything."

"Really... You can't hear it." I put this out as more of a fact than a question. "It's been ringing nonstop all day. I find it very distracting. I wonder if it's a church, or wedding or..." I trailed off.

"What are you getting at, Ryuzaki?" He pushed, agitated. "Come on, cut it out. Let's get back inside."

"I'm sorry. Nothing I say makes any sense anyway. If I were you, I wouldn't believe any of it."

I silenced myself and stared down at the ground and maybe, just maybe, could feel a tear slip down my cheek. But who knows at this point. I was done for. Light stared at me for a few moments and then said, "You know what, you're right. Most of the things you say are pretty much complete nonsense."

"Yes... but I could say the same about you."

I took my gaze from the ground and pointed it at Light. "Tell me Yagami Light, from the moment you were born, has there ever been a moment where you have actually told the truth?"

The rain seemed to stop. The background noise of cars below seemed to stop. And so did the world. But then it all resumed in one seceond, and Yagami Light narrowed his gaze.

"Where is this coming from Ryuzaki? I admit, I do tell white lies here and there. However, tell me one person who has never had to tell a lie. Humans aren't perfect like that. No one is."

I stole my gaze again and turned it to the ground. I saw each raindrop as it fell, almost as in slow motion, then hitting the concrete, splashing up at the sides and returning to the puddles.

"...I knew you would say something like that." I simply put.

"Let's go back inside..." Light said softly.

"Yeah."

Light sat on the stairs of the building, wiping his face and hair with a towel. "Well, that was unpleasant," I said coming towards him.

"Well, it was your fault. I mean, what did you expect?"

"You're right... Sorry."

I stared at him for a moment with a towel on my head. I slowly walked towards him, taking it off, almost as in defeat. But, I went to the bottom of the stairs, where his feet were, dangling there. I kneeled down and grabbed one.

"What are you doing?!" Light yelled, shocked.

"I thought I might help you out...You were busy wiping yourself off anyway." I replied.

"You don't have to do that-"

"I can give you a massage as well. Actually, I'm pretty good." I put the suggestion out there.

Light hesitated. "...Fine. Do what you want."

"Alright."

I took my towel to his feet and began massaging. We sat there in silence as the rain poured down outside. Light was shining through the windows, but it was mostly dark and cold, from the few windows there were. Yagami Light sat there, somewhat content from what I could tell, but I could also tell he was anxious.

My mind was cleared of all worried thoughts except the fact that I was I was going to die. Very soon. I knew this, because I can feel when something is about to happen, and my time has come. This was the last conversation I was having with Yagami Light, and I thought it would all be over once I died. Whether there was a heaven or hell, I was going somewhere. But by massaging his feet, I knew I was washing away my sins. I felt them come off of me as I knew I had to be kind to my enemies. There was punishment for Light, but that is not for me to determine. So, for that moment, I knew I had to be nice and show hospitality to the ones who hated me. That was my mission. I stopped massaging Light's feet as he quickly stood up and started off to headquarters.

I followed, reluctantly, but almost obediently, becase Yagami Light was Kira. And I had no choice but to follow in his footsteps to my death.


End file.
